


remind me of my gravity

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Getting Together, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Dimitri tries to confess to Glenn. Things don't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	remind me of my gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxTicketyBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/gifts).



Two years after Dimitri is formally crowned King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, he decides to confess to the love of his life. Somehow, it feels more daunting than the entire war. Every hard fought battle and life he failed to save pales in comparison to inviting Glenn to tea. He sends the summons and waits, belly in knots as he sits alone in the gardens ringing the castle.

Glenn is as prompt as ever, arriving no less than five minutes after Dimitri sent a page for him. “Ah, Dimitri, I apologize for keeping you waiting.” He sits across the small tea table, dressed in all his formal armor. 

Dimitri waves a hand and tries to smile. “No apologies needed. How has your day been?” Even with the weight of his budding confession on his shoulders, Dimitri finds a natural ease with Glenn. Dimitri pours tea for them both and carefully coaxes Glenn into speaking of his day. He’s a man of few words, but with a bit of work he tells Dimitri of the drills he’d run with the rest of the guard this morning.

“Some of your men are lost causes. Even I beat them out in training,” Glenn says. There’s an edge of bitterness in his voice as he reaches for his cup with his left hand. It’s been many years since the right side of his body was rendered nearly useless, but the bitterness Glenn feels still burns bright.

“The king’s shield should be running circles around the guard,” Dimitri points out carefully. Glenn doesn’t give that an answer. “If you don’t like them, relieve them of their duties. We always need more stable boys.” That at least has Glenn snorting.

“And your morning?”

Dimitri shrugs. “Nothing of real interest.” In all honesty, he’d spent most of the morning pacing around his quarters trying to figure out what he would say to Glenn. He hadn’t come to any clear decision and he’d postponed many meetings for seemingly no reason.

“Kingly matters?” He’s teasing. Dimitri can tell even with Glenn’s blank face, only because he’s taken a long time to learn Glenn. 

“I guess so,” Dimitri says and that makes Glenn smirk from behind his tea cup. They lapse into silence, the space between them filled with whispery wind. Their ease is found even here, in the quiet moments where neither of them have much to say. It’s something that has remained since their childhood. Dimitri would seek Glenn out when he needed company, but could find no patience for Sylvain’s babbling or Felix’s jabs. He’d never needed to explain it to the older boy, and he doesn’t now.

Except now, instead of enjoying their companionable silence, Dimitri has to work up the nerve to break it. It takes nearly half a pot of tea, but Dimitri finally clears his throat. “I know you’re wondering why I asked you here--”

“I’m not.”

All at once the tension in Dimitri shatters and spills out from his lips in a shocked laugh. Glenn is really smiling now and it knocks the breath out of Dimitri’s lungs. His mouth is dry, but he pushes on. “Well, I asked you here because… I want to tell you something.” Glenn raises his eyebrows and stares at Dimitri expectantly. The wind picks up around them, stirring the tips of Glenn’s hair as he leans forward. He grabs the tea pot and pours himself another cup, impossibly delicate as he doctors his tea with sugar and milk. “I-I, well, you are--” Dimitri’s words trip out of his mouth before he can get a handle on them. He clears his throat.

“Please, don’t hurt yourself, little lion.” It’s an old nickname, one that stuck long after Dimitri could be considered little. Glenn’s smiling, not hidden by his teacup or one of his gauntlets. He’s just grinning, happy and shining in the winter sunshine as he teases Dimitri. All of Dimitri’s courage evaporates and he gapes blankly at Glenn from across the table. “Dima? What were you going to tell me?”

Dimitri shakes his head. “I’m afraid I’m actually… overdue for a meeting, yes a meeting, very important.” He stands up so quickly he nearly knocks over the table. “Good day, Glenn.” He bends awkwardly at the waist and flees the royal gardens.

~

It became clear that Dimitri would be unable to confess to Glenn. He would have to find another way to make his affections clear, one that didn’t include having to flirt. Dimitri turns to the only person with enough experience to advise the king.

Dimitri finds Sylvain in the large office that he uses while here on business. Both he and Felix are in the capital for the foreseeable future, acting as strong allies for a diplomatic banquet occurring in a fortnight. “Hello?” He calls as he nudges the heavy door open all the way. Even only spending a few months in the capital a year, Sylvain has managed to fill the office with all manner of trinkets and personal effects.

“Dimitri!” Sylvain says, setting aside whatever ledger he was making notes in as he stands from his desk. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Dimitri sits heavily in one of the plush chairs in front of his large desk and sighs. “You make it sound like I never visit you.”

“Not while I’m working.”

He sits up marginally. “I apologize, are you busy?”

“No, the distraction is appreciated.” Sylvain gestures for him to relax back into the chair and Dimitri obeys. “What can I do for you?”

Dimitri lets out a heavy breath. “I need some council.” He purses his lips. “Some… quiet council.”

“I’m a great secret keeper.” His grin doesn’t make Dimitri very confident, but there’s no one else to assist. It’s not like he could speak to Felix about the matter. 

“It is a personal matter. I need some guidance in… courting.” He takes a furtive glance at Sylvain’s face, hoping that will be enough to whet his appetite.

Surprisingly, Sylvain doesn’t seem to be shocked in the slightest. “Oh, thank the Goddess! Finally.” Dimitri’s mouth drops open. “I owe Mercedes some silver, but that’s besides the matter. You should know that she has incredible faith in you.” When he catches the shocked look on the king’s face, he pauses. “You are speaking of Glenn, right?”

“How did you know? Who /else/ knows?”

Sylvain sets his mouth in a thin line. “It would be easier to ask who doesn’t know, my king.” Dimitri pushes a hand through his hair. “But, I’d be happy to assist.”

Dimitri sighs. “Please.”

~

Dimitri leaves their impromptu meeting much more equipped to court Glenn. Sylvain had told him that gifts were his best bet--only after Dimitri explained that he wouldn’t be able to deliver any of his lines with a straight face. He’d even made a little note for Dimitri, a short list of gift ideas that could properly communicate his intentions. Back in his quarters, he spreads the folded parchment on his desk and thumbs at the torn corners. Flowers seem like the best place to start.

In the morning, he sets out for the library. Perhaps foolishly, he trusts the flower language that Sylvain wrote for him and finds pictures of the flowers that he will need to pick for Glenn. Dedue could have been more help on this front, but after Sylvain’s assistance, Dimitri feels the need to forge forward on his own. He crosses the grounds to the greenhouse, the air warm and thick with magic. He plucks a pair of shears from the door and goes about gathering his blooms.

Delicate aster for love, bountiful pink camellia for longing. Red carnations for desire and small buds of heliotrope for dedication. He steps outside of the green house, shears still in hand. He makes for the edge of the castle grounds for his last flowers--uncultivated roses that seem to grow like weeds. He plucks the prettiest of them and sits beside their thick brambles as he arranges the flowers in a bunch. Dedue does better work, but he’s pleased as he trims their stalks and ties it all together with a delicate blue ribbon. 

From the pocket of his breeches, he pulls a small card. He’d addressed the thick, waxy paper this morning. In his unimpressive writing, he’d simply lettered  _ For my faithful knight, from Dimitri with love. _ He wedges the card between two thick camellia buds. He stands and sets off toward the training grounds. It’s midday by now, the sun high in the sky and stinging at his cheeks. There’s no way for him to carry around a thick bouquet without drawing stares, but he tries to move through less traveled corridors with the flowers tucked against his side.

He pushes the door to the training grounds open and looks around. It’s filled with his guard running through warm up drills, led by another of his lead knights but not Glenn. The lead spots him and jolts to attention. “Your majesty,” he says and bends at the waist.

“At ease,” Dimitri calls, keeping the flowers tucked out of his gaze as the other guards return to their work. “Where is Sir Fraldarius?”

“In his quarters, I believe, your highness.” He doesn’t ask any questions, the mark of a good subordinate, but trying to find his shield isn’t surprising under normal circumstances.

“Thank you, good day.” Dimitri ducks back out of the hall and sets across the castle for Glenn’s room. He figures that it’s a better place to deliver his first courting gift. With each step that pulls him closer to Glenn, the worry mounts into a hot knot of anxiety in his belly. He arrives outside his quarters sooner than he’d like, blood pooling in his cheeks as he lifts a hand and knocks.

“Enter,” Glenn calls from within and Dimitri takes one more breath before pushing the door open. Glenn’s seated at his desk, his blade laid over his thighs as he runs a sharpening stone along it. The stern set of his face relaxes momentarily only to drop into shock when Dimitri draws the flowers from behind his back. “Oh,” Glenn murmurs. He sets his blade aside and reaches for the flowers.

Dimitri’s ribs tighten over his lungs and he extends the bouquet. “For you,” he murmurs. Shock morphs into soft awe as Glenn takes the gift between his own hands. Without anything to hold onto, Dimitri doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

Glenn’s lips open and close around words that have no sound behind them. “Quite forward, Dima. Thank you,” he murmurs. Dimitri nods and bows out of the room with a smile. It’s only when he’s walking back through the halls that he realizes that Glenn said.  _ Quite forward, Dima. _ What did he mean by that? Were flowers the wrong place to start or should he have left the bouquet building to Dedue?

How embarrassing. Even with the advice from Sylvain, he can’t manage to successfully flirt with the love of his life. At least… Glenn didn’t seem particularly disgusted or upset by the display, maybe being forward was a good thing. One of them had to be at least.

He returns to his quarters as he waits for his next meeting to be called. The list that Sylvain made for him is still sitting on his desk and he examines the next item on the ledger. Sylvain had said the next logical step would be love poetry and Dimitri cringed at the idea of his own attempts. Thankfully, Sylvain had recommended a favorite collection of his.

The author isn’t one that Dimitri recognizes, but the title is more than titillating enough for his uses. His next meeting looms above his head, so he reluctantly calls for a page. He’s a young man, starry eyed and excited to be serving the king. “Find this for me in town, please. If they don’t have it in stock, order it. Under my name is fine.” Dimitri hands him the note with the title and author.

The boy glances at it and blushes deeply. That’s when Dimitri first realizes that this collection might not just be romantic. “Yes, your majesty,” his page says. Too late to find out now.

~

The page finds the book in town without having to order it and delivers it two days later. The edition is plainly wrapped in soft brown leather, heavy but not too thick in his hands. On the cover,  _ At the Touch of You  _ is embossed. It will make a wonderful gift for Glenn. He skips writing a note this time, figuring that the poetry may speak on it’s own.

It’s midmorning by the time he makes it to Glenn’s rooms. He expects the knight to already be training and to be able to drop off the next gift without speaking to him. Of course, when he taps on the heavy door, Glenn calls enter from within. Dimitri swallows down his worry and steps inside. Glenn barely looks awake, sitting again at his desk but now working the tangles out of his hair with a comb inlaid with mother of pearl.

“Good morning, Dimitri,” Glenn says, voice a bit rough and eyes drooping with fatigue.

“I hope this is no interruption.” Glenn shakes his head and then immediately yawns. “I have another gift… for you.” Glenn raises an eyebrow and sets aside his comb. He tosses his silky hair over his shoulder and extends a hand.

“Well, lets see it.”

Dimitri pulls the small book from under his arm and extends it to Glenn. His shock isn’t as palpable at the first time, but when his eyes glance over the cover his eyebrows jump slightly. He opens it to a random page and a grin stretches across his face. “That hard nugget of pain, I would suck it, cradling it on my tongue like the slick seed of pomegranate--”

Dimitri chokes and cuts off the flow of filth from Glenn’s mouth. “I didn’t realize that it was so-- Sylvain said that it would,” he mumbles, before realizing that no excuse will cool the heat in his cheeks or pull the smirk off Glenn’s face. He twists and flees the room, thinking of all the ways he could kill Sylvain for this.

~

He doesn’t end up killing one of his longest friends, but he does decide to stop listening to Sylvain’s advice. The next item on his ‘helpful list’ is only listed as make the move. Dimitri sets his mouth into a stern line while remembering how Sylvain had explained the best way to corner his lover and try to kiss them. As long as he was prepared for a knife in the ribs.

Dimitri crumples the rest of his list with a sigh. That surely wouldn’t do, not when he’s only managed to be overtly forward and utterly pornographic with the subject of his affections. No, now is the time for him to speak without any outside assistance. He pulls a thick sheaf of paper to the center of his desk and grabs his favorite pen. It sits heavy in his hand as he stares at the blank love letter and searches for the right thing to say.

His schedule is clear until a banquet in the evening, and he’s glad for it. He expects to run through most of his available paper with different tries at explaining his love to Glenn. But once he finds the words, they flow easily. It only takes one try, his heart spilling out onto the page in declarations of love and devotion and promises for anything that Glenn could ever want. It still takes him many hours to write, each sentence delivered with a weight that feels nearly overwhelming.

Once he finishes and the ink dries he folds the paper together and lights his sealing wax. He dribbles the indigo wax over the paper and presses the Minor Crest of Blaiddyd into it. He tugs open the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out a vicious dagger. He’d purchased it many moons ago, intending to gift it to Glenn but never finding the right moment for it. Now, he undoes the ties around the leather cover and unfurls it. It’s just as beautiful as he remembers, perfect for the size of Glenn’s hands and well balanced. He rolls it back into its cover and ties it closed. This is what he should have done for Glenn in the first place.

He strides through the castle toward Glenn’s quarters. Instead of risking another awkward exchange, Dimitri kneels outside his door and sets down the knife. He wedges the letter between the dagger and the stones and steps back. A moment later, the unmistakable fluttering of Glenn’s steps sounds from down the corridor. Dimitri draws back from his door, hiding himself away in a dark alcove.

He peers out from the shadows as Glenn’s pace slows with uncertainty. He kneels where Dimitri was just a moment ago and picks up the satchel of leather. His hair falls in front of his face, obscuring most of his expression as he grabs the letter. Dimitri holds his breath as Glenn breaks the seal with his thumb nail and unfolds the letter. Glenn scans the first few lines and a smile breaks out across his face, something sunny and private. He pushes into his quarters, still reading the letter as he shuts the door behind him.

Dimitri lets loose a sigh of relief and ducks out of the alcove. By the time he reaches his rooms he’s grinning too, feeling giddy and joyful as he promises himself to properly talk to Glenn after their banquet tonight.

~

Their party is held in the main hall of the castle. The setting sun filters in through stained glass windows, throwing beautiful shapes of colored light across the room. The rest of the room is lit by candles, flickering and warm as shadows dance across the tapestries and paintings lining the walls. Visiting dignitaries mill around the room, sipping mead from thick tankards and fizzing wine from thin flutes. Dimitri’s key players mingle through them, making important connections that will hold their peace for longer still.

He does his part as well, accepting gifts that he hadn’t asked for with grace and sticking through long pedantic stories of youth. His attention finds Glenn through the crowd. Dimitri’s been unable to focus on anything else all night, not after Glenn’s apparent cold shoulder. He’d entered the hall dressed in his formal wear, looking unbelievably beautiful, and greeted Dimitri. Only his face was cold, showing no evidence of the love letter he’d previously grinned at.

Now, Dimitri watches from across the room, unable to look away from the slim line of his double breasted tunic and the high cut of his heeled boots. Worry pinches in his gut and he struggles to keep firm in his intentions to speak with him after their dinner.

“Excuse me,” he says, cutting off another long war story. “Everyone, please, join me for dinner.” The crowd quickly converges around the table, each person finding their assigned seats. Dimitri stands at the head of the table until each seat is filled. “Thank you all for attending,” he pulls on his best kingly smile, acutely aware of Glenn sitting just to his left. “Please, help yourself to our delicacies.” 

The kitchen doors open as he finishes and servants come bustling through with platters heaped high with food. Gleaming silver dishes of candied dates, roasted nuts and fresh fruit line the table, as dishes of soup are set in front of each guest. Roasted birds and stewed venison are set out as well, gleaming knives set alongside them to be carved into pieces. Dimitri extends a hand to the food. “Please, feast.” He takes his seat as everyone begins to dig in.

Chatter starts up again. Felix had planned their assigned seats, pairing each Faerghus noble with a visiting politician to deepen the connections they were sowing. Dimitri is flanked by Glenn and Sylvain, so he ends up eating in silence as they talk on either side of him. He appreciates the break from the chatter and finishes his soup. The dishes are whisked away from him before he can even lift a hand to call for someone. He slices some breast from the bird closest to him and plucks a few candied dates from the small dish.

He nearly chokes on his first bite when he hears Glenn laugh. He hasn’t touched any of his food, too busy leaning into the noble sitting beside him, giggling and murmuring too low for Dimitri to catch. He should recognize the man stealing Glenn’s attentions, an important player in mending their relations with the Empire, but Dimitri can’t think. Glenn tosses his head back on the next laugh, showing off the long line of his throat and Dimitri’s fork bends into a sharp V when he sees the noble’s eyes rake over that smooth skin.

Sylvain kicks him under the table and Dimitri drops his mangled fork. “Calm down,” Sylvain hisses at him and it's only then that Dimitri realizes he’d been staring the noble down. He clears his throat and sets his hands in his lap. Sylvain passes him a salad fork and Dimitri takes another bite of his food. He finishes what’s left on his plate without destroying another fork, even though he can’t seem to stop staring at the pair that Glenn and the noble make.

Too bad he’s lifting a glass of wine to his lips when the noble decides to touch Glenn. It’s nothing particularly serious, just a soft touch on the top of his arm. Glass scatters across the table and wine dribbles down Dimitri’s front. Sylvain curses colorfully, but Dimitri barely notices. Glenn’s eyes are on him now, not on the pink haired noble who’s wisely put his hands back in his lap. He’s wearing his gauntlets, but even if he could feel the sting of glass in his palm, he’d find it difficult to look away from his knight.

“I apologize,” Dimitri says, “but I’m afraid we will have to bring this dinner to an early close.” No one seems particularly perturbed about leaving the hall, each of them surely feeling the hot tension that’s been strung between Dimitri and Glenn. Soon they’re alone in the warm light, fragrant food cooling as Dimitri stands.

He advances on Glenn, shoving his chair back from the table to make room for Dimitri. Their difference in stature is exaggerated like this, Glenn slouching and pink cheeked in his chair as Dimitri bends over him. He brings their faces closer together and it’s only then that he realizes Glenn is drunker than he appears. Dimitri can smell the thick ferment of ale on his breath and leans back. “You read my letter?”

Glenn hesitates slightly. The alcohol doesn’t do much for him in that regard. “Yes.”

Rage flares through Dimitri and he huffs. “Then why…” He sets his hands on the arms of Glenn’s chair, caging him in as he leans closer. It’s easy to slide his knee between Glenn’s legs, to press closer and closer until they’re sharing breaths. “Then why did you put on that… show?” He spits. Glenn only blinks.

Dimitri’s hands inch closer to the back of the chair. “You know that I want you, that I need you and yet…” Filling in the rest is almost too difficult for him to bear. He dips his head and their cheeks press together. Below him, Glenn takes one massive breath. “You are my everything, Glenn. If you wish to reject me, do it succinctly.” His grip on the chair tightens as he breathes in the smell of Glenn’s skin. “Do not let me yearn like this.”

A shock runs through Dimitri when Glenn’s hands rest at his hips. He doesn’t push Dimitri away, he simply holds them there as they breathe in synchrony. “My lion,” he murmurs. “I don’t wish to reject you.” Relief pours through Dimitri and he twists his lips to kiss softly at the edge of Glenn’s jaw. “But, how could I protect you how you deserve while also lying with you?” Those gentle, calloused hands sweep up over the excited flutter of Dimitri’s chest.

“My love--”

“Do you remember when you invited that Adrestian to make amends?” Glenn interrupts him.

He swallows. “Of course.” It would be hard to forget his first assassinaton attempt. Something had been put into his wine, moments away from swallowing it a servant had told him what she’d seen. His first close call as a king.

“I failed you, that day.” Glenn’s voice is soft and faraway. Dimitri aches. “I had been watching you too closely, not properly keeping an eye on our guest. You’d been fitted for a new tunic and I…” Glenn cuts himself off with a hollow laugh.

Dimitri pulls away from him. He lifts a hand and tilts Glenn’s face up until they can look each other in the eye. “You cannot hold the weight of my life on your shoulders.” He carefully runs the tip of his thumb along Glenn’s bottom lip. “Not if that weight will deprive us both of love.”

Something sparkles in Glenn’s eyes, something sweet and secret like that smile he’d flashed in the hallway. And that's what makes Dimitri lean in and press their mouths together. Something like a sob breaks out of one of them, both of them, Dimitri doesn’t know. He’s too busy licking into Glenn’s mouth, cupping his cheeks and devouring Glenn like this might be the only time he’ll be able to. Glenn gives it just as good, curling his hands over Dimitri’s shoulders and clinging to him as he sucks on Dimitri’s tongue.

He leans back with a ragged breath and Glenn presses a messy kiss to the corner of his mouth. The dam has broken and when Glenn murmurs  _ take me to bed, my lion _ , Dimitri doesn’t hesitate. He lifts Glenn from his chair, an arm under his thighs and around his waist. He barely weighs anything, giggling half drunkenly as he nips and kisses at the line of Dimitri’s throat. It’s perfect.

Even better when they reach Dimitri’s rooms. There aren’t any candles lit, but Glenn seems to emanate a light all his own as Dimitri lays him out over the mattress. Glenn drags Dimitri down on top of him with a tight grip on his tunic. Their lips meet again, frenzied and desperate as Glenn undoes the buckles of his cloak and shoves it from Dimitri’s shoulders. His need is contagious, making Dimitri clumsy and slow as he tries to wrestle Glenn out of his clothes. He kicks off his boots with a laugh and shimmies out of his breeches. Dimitri follows suit and watches as Glenn settles himself in the middle of the bed.

He’s gorgeous and almost otherworldly as he flips his hair over his shoulder. He looks at Dimitri, half smiling as he presses his chest to the mattress and lifts his ass in the air. “Fuck, Glenn.”

He looks quite proud of himself. “Get some oil,” he says as he reaches for his cock. It takes Dimitri a moment to unstick himself from the spot, mouth gaping as Glenn starts touching himself with slow, indulgent strokes. He nearly topples a cabinet in his hurry to tug open one of it’s drawers and Glenn laughs as Dimitri climbs back onto the bed. “We’ll go slow next time, Dima.” He stares mutely as Glenn pops the seal from the bottle and spreads it over his fingers. “I’ll treat your pretty cock and…” He trails off as he twists the first finger inside of himself. “I’ll let you taste me, stretch me.”

Dimitri’s hands find Glenn’s hips, so small under his palms. Glenn seems to feel it too, whining a little bit as he presses a second finger inside himself. Oil slicks down the insides of his thighs, leaving a pretty sheen on his skin that mesmerizes Dimitri. “But right now, I just want your cock inside me.”

“Glenn,” Dimitri moans. He folds himself over Glenn’s body then, dragging kisses from the back of his neck down his spine as his hand works between their bodies. “You’re so small,” he murmurs, hands sliding from his hips to his waist. “How’re you gonna fit me?” He presses forward and his cock drags through the oil dripping down Glenn’s skin. He shivers all over and his fingers twist inside himself with an obscene, slick noise.

Dimitri lays sucking kisses into his skin, biting marks into Glenn when he realizes that he likes it. Purpling bruises decorate his back as Dimitri traces the shapes of his scars with his tongue and ruts his cock against his thigh. “Okay, okay,” Glenn mutters. He draws his fingers out of himself and curls them around Dimitri’s cock. He ruts forward without thinking, oil slicking his shaft as Glenn laughs breathlessly. “Goddess, you’re big.” He blindly guides Dimitri’s cock to his hole, whining a bit as the head pushes against his rim. “Slow, Dima, go slow.”

“Of course,” Dimitri murmurs, voice rough around the edges as the hot clutch of Glenn’s body flutters against him. Glenn guides him in, a drawn out whine spilling from his lips as Dimitri pushes in. He braces his forearms on either side of Glenn’s head, knotting his hands in the sheets as he spreads him open. “Fuck, baby,” he groans. 

He’s in less than half way when Glenn reaches back and pushes on his belly. “Stay, just… one moment.” His voice is strained and Dimitri peppers kisses over his shoulders.

“Does it hurt?”

Glenn shakes his head. His hole flutters around Dimitri, trying to adjust and relax to draw him deeper. “It’s a lot,” he breathes. Finally, the hot clench of Glenn’s body relaxes and his hand falls away from Dimitri. “More,” he murmurs. Dimitri obliges him, rocking in deeper with a slow insistence. Glenn gasps sweetly through the last of the stretch, small form trembling acutely below Dimitri until his hips press into his ass. “Oh,” he moans lowly.

“Glenn,” Dimitri murmurs in response, blood rushing hot in his veins as Glenn clenches around him. His wet heat is almost immediately overwhelming. “My love, may I?” He rocks his hips slowly, just barely grinding inside of Glenn’s hole.

“Yes, yes, yes, Dimitri,” Glenn gasps. Dimitri rocks back onto his heels, dragging his cock out of Glenn’s body and then cupping his hips. “Fuck me,” he demands. Dimitri is happy to oblige, grip tightening on Glenn as he starts to fuck him. His moans only get sweeter and more frequent then, filling the darkness of Dimitri’s room with a pleasured euphoria.

He intends to go easy on him, fucking him in long deep strokes that make his own toes curl. Until Glenn reaches back and grabs Dimitri by the hip. “Harder,” he hisses and tries to drag Dimitri into rougher thrusts. Dimitri groans and obeys, dragging Glenn back into his thrusts. He twists his face into the mattress, only barely muffling his wails as Dimitri drills him down into the sheets.

Dimitri doesn’t last as long as he wants to, not with Glenn wailing and whimpering beneath him like he wants to be ruined. Dimitri hunches back over him, lips finding the shell of his ear through his curtain of hair. “I’m close, darling.” He reaches under Glenn as he says it, rutting deep into him as he wraps his fingers around his cock. “Do you want it inside?”

He strokes Glenn the same way he’d touched himself, long, slow and unbearably teasing as he begins to come apart beneath Dimitri. “Yes, inside, oh fuck--I’m gonna cum, Dima!” He shouts, cock pulsing in Dimitri’s fist and making a mess of the sheets below him. His hole clamps around Dimitri’s length, practically milking him until Dimitri finishes deep inside of him.

The room then fills with the sound of their breathing, ragged and deep as Dimitri pulls out of Glenn. They roll to the side, away from the mess of Glenn’s spend and curl up together. Between their sweat and the cum that drips back out of Glenn, they need a bath, but as Glenn twists into Dimitri and kisses the space above his heart, he doesn’t want to anything besides lay with his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> the poetry book title is from a poem by witter byner. the quote from the poetry book is from basket of figs by ellen bass.
> 
> thanks for reading! hope u liked it <3


End file.
